The present invention relates generally to a recliner chair, and in particular, to a manually operated actuator assembly for effecting the reclining movement of the recliner chair.
Recliner chairs often are equipped with reclining actuators that are manually operable to cause a reclining movement of the reclining chair. The actuator assemblies are generally complex being structurally integrated with the linkage mechanism that supports the seat unit on the chair frame. Such recliner actuator assemblies are relatively difficult and expensive to install on a recliner chair and are hard to operate because they require high torque forces in order to move all the parts that must be moved in response to actuating handle movement.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved reclining actuator assembly for a recliner chair that is simple to install, can be installed with any existing hardware, and is easy to operate because of the efficient utilization of operating forces.